


Clue #1: Anchor

by The_Composer (ColorsofaYinYang)



Series: Childhood Tragedy [1]
Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/The_Composer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They anchor and support each other, so far away from the rest of the family, off alone in their own little world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clue #1: Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised what with all the Fred/George Weasley and Travis/Connor Stoll fan fiction that there's nothing for this pairing. I'm disappointed in you guys :( 
> 
> But not really, because now I can write it! :D
> 
> I imagine they're around 18? From the canonical pictures it looks like they're around 18-19, and it does mention that they're in college. And even though they are super geniuses (which is awesome) Sinead stayed in high school for lacrosse, so I assume the other two boys stayed back with her, and then went to college with their generation of kids even though they're a lot smarter than them. Also it mentions in one of the books that Sinead doesn't even go to school because she could teach some of the teachers stuff. And all of this brings me back to my point... which was that I have no point. Oh well.
> 
> Also, small spoilers for Trust No One.

Ted's the only thing keeping him anchored to the real world. Sure, Sinead cared about them, even going so far as to betray Amy, the girl she had ranted about (in a good way) to them and was now currently dating, to obtain a cure for their 'illness'. But no one really understands him except Ted.

Sometimes Ned gets really bad headaches.

Sinead had created a temporary solution to his normal, everyday headaches that was made out of lemon juice, ginger, and the ground up bark of some rare tree in Africa. However, this 'sand' juice (as Ted called it, because it sucked all the moisture out of your mouth) was no match for the debilitating pain of the extremely bad headaches Ned occasionally had, causing him to curl up on his bed in his room, with the door closed and the blinds shut. Ted was the only one he let in, in the late hours after everyone else had gone to sleep, lying down in his bed, almost spooning him in his attempts to give comfort.

Sometimes that's not enough.

Sometimes, Ned has to beg for help, hurting so bad it feels like his brain has grown claws and is trying to rip through his skull to see the outside. On those nights (or days), Ted touches him and makes love to him, gently, trying to compensate for the pain originating in his own head. After the rush of being touched by his own twin, Ned can forget about the pain and instead concentrate on the pleasure, even after he's climaxed and Ted's pulling out even though he still wants. Wants more.

 

~

 

Ned's the only thing keeping him anchored to the real world. Sure, there's Fiske and Uncle Alistair and even that silly au pair Nellie. But no one truly understands him except Ned.

Sometimes Ted's glad he's 'blind' because it gives him a reason to hold Ned's hand in public, and show Ned that he trusts him with his whole life.

Other times he hates being blind because he can't see Ned's beautiful face anymore. Ned would call him a narcissist with a laugh but Ned's eyes are so much greener than his own pale blue eyes. He misses being able to see Ned's smile and his body and even though he can touch and hear much better now it's not the same.

Sometimes he floats in his own little world, pretending he can see things and daydreaming behind open lids, because even though his eyes are open he can't. See. Anything. Sinead argues that seeing light and dark isn't totally blind, but he only sees shadows and the blurred whites and greys of objects he can't make out. So he pretends they're ghosts or pigeons or something like that because then he can pretend he can see and he can pretend Ned actually wants him.

Sometimes that's not enough.

Sometimes, Ted can't tell what is a dream and what is reality, asking Ned if he really wants him like that in the darkness of their room, and he can hear Ned sitting up and walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. He can't see, but he can feel and hear like a star-nosed mole. Ned's hand comes down, fingers lightly brushing Ted's lips, and he can't tell if that's Ned's breathing quickening or his own. But he doesn't have time to figure it out because then Ned leans down and kisses him, gentle, and Ted's mind is wiped blank because _there's so much to feel_. Every brush of Ned's fingers, every tiny sound he makes, it sends a shiver running down Ted's spine. He needs this, he needs the feel of his twin against him, inside him, bringing him back and anchoring him in reality. It feels like heaven and Ned's an angel.

~

According to Ned, "I love you" isn't enough to express the feelings they have for one another. It's more than love, it's a need.

~

"I need you."

"I need you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really ragged and my thoughts jump everywhere but hopefully it made some sense?


End file.
